Jewels Set Within Your Genuine Nature
by Nostawen Allesiel
Summary: Kaoru's frustration over the lack of attention Kenshin gives her causes her to throw out a challenge the Battousai is more than willing to accept. KK Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or anything, which might be related to the series, either in manga or anime. All rights and privileges go to the respective creator of Rurouni Kenshin and the characters held within said work. 

Hello. Hopefully this short story I have written came across in the way I meant it to and the characters are not too OOC. If some find that they aren't exactly up to par with their expectations of how this couple should act then I apologize beforehand. Thanks for your time and please R/R to let me know what you think.

  
  
  


The morning began as so many before it had done for the last few months. The sun shone relatively bright in its place in the heavens, spreading its subtle warmth to the humans dotting the earth below. The azure sky offered a lovely background to what seemed to be a peaceful grand city where the local inhabitants were co-existing with one another in harmony. Yes, for once the vast city of Tokyo during the Meiji era gave the impression of serenity, something it had sorely lacked but a few weeks before. Most residents figured that finally luck had decided to show Her favor upon them again and remained somewhat content with the present situation. Most of them, save one.

  


A young woman in a light blue kimono tied with a yellow obi leaned against the dark doorframe of her house, arms crossed over her chest. Her coal black hair was tied in a high ponytail atop her head, keeping it well out of the way for when she would be giving lessons to one of her students later. The large eyes that gazed out into her yard reflected a colder blue than their usual warm depths as they settled upon the humming figure of a man in a magenta hakama bent over a washbasin. A slight scowl marred the smooth skin of her brow as the happy humming of the figure floated through the air to her sensitive ears.

  


Frowning as the man began scrubbing vigorously at a stain upon a black piece of clothing, Kamiya Kaoru tried once more to banish the sudden bout of irritation that had plagued her since waking this morning. For some reason, watching the rurouni perform his usual daily chores was grating on her nerves in the most abrasive way. His very attitude set her teeth on edge. It wasn't so much because of anything he was directly doing, but more of what he had not been accomplishing lately that bothered her so.

  


Sighing heavily, she ignored the speedy form of her only student, Yahiko, running by as he cleaned the smooth wooden floors of the porch. Since she had awoken in such an ill temper, Kaoru had made the decision to assign the diminutive samurai a simple laborious task that would keep him busy during the early hours of the day. She thought that when noon came by then her bad mood would have passed and a more even-tempered frame of mind could take its place.

  


Yet, as the sun continued to rise higher and the floors shone brighter from the repetitive sweeps of Yahiko, the restlessness inside her remained.

  


'Not that he even notices,' she thought darkly of the blissfully ignorant Kenshin as he smiled at her for a moment, his violet eyes vacant, before returning to the task at hand.

  


Kaoru had thought that with the new-found calm in their lives the rurouni would have seen fit to finally take the next step in their budding relationship. For a few days after the threat to Japan had subsided, and it looked as though the people connected with the Kamiya dojo were to be left to live a normal life, she had entertained fantasies of Kenshin at last declaring at least some type of affection for her. But days turned into weeks, and weeks thus became months and still he went about each day the exact same. 

  


The sun would shine brightly, Yahiko would continue his training, Sanosuke would come around to beg off some food, and Kenshin would do the household chores while smiling the entire time.

  


Nothing unusual or alarming in that. Not to the casual observer that is.

  


However, deep down within the shinobi a seed of discontent has begun to settle in and grow. What she once viewed as acceptable and fulfilling was now becoming too monotonous and staid.

  


Sighing deeply, she fixed her eyes intently upon the redhead's jaunty figure, as he now rose with his wet laundry and began to methodolically hang it up to dry. No matter how much she mentally called to him to at least turn to her and acknowledge her presence, nothing happened. This was another reason for Kaoru being upset.

  


She loved Kenshin. Her entire body and soul was nothing but pure sensation of and for the ex-assassin. Yet, despite the countless hints and attempts she had instigated in order to get them alone for some time to themselves, nothing ever came of it. It was frustrating to say the least, and Kaoru knew herself well enough to realize that it was the stirrings of bitterness which were now clouding her emotions for him.

  


All the times Japan had called upon Kenshin to fight for Her well-being meant absolutely nothing to Kaoru compared to what she hoped as a future for them. It wasn't fair that it seemed as though the entire new government placed the stifling burden of its security upon the rurouni's slim shoulders. He had enough guilt and pain to deal with. From her vantage point, their homeland had not extended its gratitude for his assistance in the courtliest of manners either. Instead of doing the small favor of citing him for the great things that Kenshin had done, society shunned him. True, it was an entirely different era for this country; but still it should have not lost so much of its cultural values that men such as the ex-hitokiri and Hajime Saitoh had to skulk about with their real selves in the shadows.

  


Gritting her teeth at the injustice of it all, and the continued preoccupied air of the redhead happily hanging up clothing, Kaoru stood straight from her position against the shoji doorframe and planted her sandaled feet in front of the charging Yahiko, effectively halting him. 

  


The young boy's brown eyes rose to look at his instructor with curiosity and a little hopefulness blanketing his expression. He longed to be taught the arts of fighting, and doing boring tasks such as cleaning the floors made him long for his shinai to practice with.

  


Cobalt eyes flashing, Kaoru said a little harshly, "Yahiko, I think that is enough cleaning for one day. Go get your shinai while I change and meet me in the dojo."

  


Yahiko nodded to her as he quickly stood up and made to rush into the house, for once forgoing any teasing to the young girl whom had just spoken to him. From the look on her face he figured it prudent to just do as she said for once instead of antagonizing her already seemingly hair-trigger temper.

  


Casting one more withering look to the rurouni's back, Kaoru impatiently flipped her hair over her shoulder and made her way into the cool interiors of her room where she changed into her usual training attire.

  


Pulling her hair back up into an even higher ponytail, she thought angrily, 'Sometimes, I wish Kenshin would get a clue instead of acting so obtuse all the time. His attitude drives me crazy, and he doesn't even care.'

  


Lifting her bokan from its customary perch upon a low table that stood by her futon, Kaoru shut the door resolutely behind her and went to the dojo.

  


'Perhaps taking some of my aggression out with training Yahiko today will help me settle down.'

  


Although, this thought did not bring her the comfort she had hoped it would.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

  


As daylight slowly faded to darkness, the loud sounds of wood slamming against wood and the thuds of a body hitting the tatami matted floors in the dojo died down. 

  


"Alright, Yahiko. That's enough for the day. You can go bathe before heading in to eat," Kaoru told the sweaty tired boy who stood with his bamboo sword held towards the ground, his shoulders moving jerkily as he panted for breath.

  


The sight didn't give her a pause of remorse. After all if he wanted to learn the techniques he would need the stamina and dedication to handle her vigorous regime for training. Yet, it was painfully obvious that his young body couldn't hold up to any more for today, and besides she wished to be left alone to her thoughts for a while before leaving the sanctity of the training hall.

  


"Okay. See you at dinner, Kaoru," so saying he hefted the piece of wood onto one shoulder and walked out towards the bathhouse.

  


Stepping forward, Kaoru held her bokan loosely in one hand while stopping to gaze out a window into the now dark sky with its multitude of shining stars. A gentle breeze scented with sakura blossoms wafted in and softly sifted through a few strands of her hair that had managed to break free of confinement. It felt good to her heated skin, lightly damp from perspiration she obtained from working out.

  


That didn't bother her though. Kaoru loved to work hard enough to actually feel it the next day deep in her muscles. It gave her a sense of really accomplishing something, testing the bounds of her endurance and surpassing them. Self-worth meant a lot to her.

  


Sighing softly, her blue eyes clouded over as an unbidden image of the rurouni's smiling face danced through her mind. Growling deep in her throat, she abandoned her post at the window and moved about the room, lighting various candles that stood along the walls to chase the shadows of dusk away. 

  


Moving to the next wick, she pondered Kenshin. Always, she kept them separate. The Rurouni and the Battousai. To her they were not two aspects of the same person. Rather, they were two individual people stuck within one body.

  


The Rurouni was the persona she was most familiar with, the one she had come to love so deeply. It was always the Rurouni who had smiled at her reassuringly and did all the menial chores about the place without hesitation or complaint. In his company Kaoru always felt secure and protected, fully aware that on some level he cared for her more than he wished to admit. Yet he was also the cause of her frustration as well.

  


The Battousai. He was a man she both feared and felt attraction to. Very seldom has Kenshin allowed that part of him to surface, and even when he did it never lasted long. Each time Kaoru had gotten the chance to see the real hitokiri arise in the redhead she would catch her breath in awe at the catlike grace and deadly beauty he exuded in movement and stature. Battousai was frightening in the predatory way his amber eyes would study everything, summing it up as either friend or foe.

  


But, it was his smoldering gaze, the way his golden eyes would travel the length of Kaoru's body with an untamed possessiveness that the Rurouni never displayed that drew her to him. More than once she had to squelch the desire to answer the passionate call of that heated stare, for even though she wanted him she also feared him to a certain extent. There was something wild about the hitokiri, a feeling of raw power barely leashed beneath the surface, ready to break free and consume all in its path.

  


Kaoru was not too sure she was ready to let herself be overwhelmed that completely yet. It didn't phase her that the Rurouni had taken up a 'non-killing' point of view since after the war, and it didn't bother her that the Battousai had been an assassin in the past. To her that was just what made Kenshin who he was. What did irk her though was that it felt like his 'darker' side could readily accept her as a mate, whereas his 'gentler' nature balked at the notion.

  


Definitely not a situation she liked to find herself in.

  


The restless feeling back even stronger than before, Kaoru blew the flame out upon the stick she had used to light the candles in the dojo. Less than half their number had been lit, but she simply couldn't patiently continue with the chore any longer.

  


Besides, shadows fit her mood perfectly at the moment.

  


Walking to the center of the rectangular room, she faced her father's shrine. Standing straight, shoulders squared and feet planted apart, she held her bokan before her.

  


Closing her eyes, Kaoru attempted to concentrate on her breathing to relax her tense body.

  


Slowly, the outside noises of water running and birds settling in their roosts died away. No longer did she feel herself standing upon the tatami matted floor of the training hall. 

  


Just as peace began to flow throughout her mind and body, an image of the grinning Rurouni etched itself upon her eyelids.

  


'Even in introspective meditation he haunts me,' Kaoru thought in sudden anger as her stormy eyes opened.

  


As the budding anger rapidly replaced what peacefulness she had gained, her eyes narrowed dangerously as a ghostly image of the smiling Rurouni appeared before her.

  


His transparent form allowed her to still see the shrine through him, and he cast no shadow upon the ground. Figments of the imagination never do. 

  


Smiling sunnily at the incensed woman before him, the Rurouni stood motionless and silent. 

  


'I've had it with the Rurouni!' she thought while growling and slicing her bokan through the air a couple of times violently.

  


'He's always there, just smiling....never noticing what is going on around him.' 

  


As his image stood before her with the same vacant smile and soft violet eyes Kaoru felt the hold on her anger slip a notch. She'd had it with coming up against a brick wall in their relationship. No longer did she want to spend her days wondering if he would get the courage to speak her name without the damn 'Miss' in front of it.

  


Kaoru decided, while keeping her smoldering gaze upon the imaginary Rurouni, that she would get rid of this problem herself. Once and for all she was going to beat the Rurouni at his own game, and make him commit to something other than the same extra polite manners he showed.

  


Baring her teeth, the smile not reaching her eyes, she again, stood straight with her shoulders squared and her feet braced firmly apart. Taking her right hand she placed it upon the bottom hilt of the bokan, while putting her left towards the top under the hand-guard. Leveling it at the apparition, she asked darkly, "Let's finish this, shall we, Rurouni?"

  


The wavering image of the Rurouni continued to smile benignly at her, not even bothering to reach for his sakabato at his side, instead settling for shrugging his shoulders.

  


Gritting her teeth at the way even her own 'ghost' of Kenshin seemed to mock her as weaker and not a threat, she tightened her hold upon the bokan and crouched slightly till her knees were bent and the sword was at level with his mid-section.

  


The fake Rurouni smiled at her unconcerned, his violet eyes mildly interested in what she was doing.

  


Kaoru bared her teeth in a snarl before letting loose a loud cry and charging straight for him.

  


'I'll not show him any mercy,' she thought wildly as she thrust the bokan forward, only to watch it cut through the air where her prey had been.

  


Blue eyes flashing dangerously, she turned her head sharply to the left and caught sight of his dancing figure just out of her reach. Jerking swiftly to the side, she attempted to cut down the grinning image, and again came up with naught but air.

  


"Damn you, hold still!" She said with menace as she made to circle him slowly in preparation of her next charge. Knowing in the back of her mind how very irrational that last comment was.

  


Little did she know that all of her movements were coming off as a graceful deadly dance. Wielding the fake sword at an imaginary foe with such intensity gave a fluidity and smoothness to her actions that normally would not have been there. Kaoru looked more like a woman performing intricate katas instead of having a mortal duel with an inner demon.

  


"Why aren't you fighting?" She asked in frustration as a now wary look seemed to be glinting in his eyes. "Take me seriously, damn it!" She hissed as she took another swipe at him, smiling in satisfaction as he dodged that one, barely.

  


Pulling back, she stood before the fluctuating image, panting lightly while tilting her lips in a feral grin. 

  


"What's the matter, Rurouni? Worried the Battousai isn't around to get you out of a scrape this time?"

  


When the violet eyes flashed in momentary anger, she chuckled lowly and moved her bokan till it was at the same height as her shoulder. 

  


"Awwww, did that strike a nerve?" Sounding anything but repentant, Kaoru continued in an evil whisper, "Poor little Rurouni. Lost and alone without the darker side of his persona to assist him. Whatever are you to do?"

  


This finally seemed to get the reaction she had so desired, for the Rurouni unsheathed his sword and held it out horizontally before him. There was a hard glint of determination in his usually warm eyes, the humor completely gone.

  


Smiling in triumph, Kaoru copied his stance and beckoned him with one hand.

  


"Come forth then, if you think you are man enough to defeat me, Rurouni. Show me who you really are."

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

  


Kenshin frowned slightly in thought as he walked silently along the porch of the house towards the back where the dojo was kept.

  


'It's odd for Miss Kaoru to train this late, that it is,' he thought to himself in concern. 'I hope she is feeling well.'

  


So lost in his thoughts was he that he didn't see the small form moving straight for him until it bumped into his mid-section.

  


"Oi! Kenshin, watch where you're goin!" An irritated Yahiko yelled as he quickly put his jostled shinai back on his shoulder.

  


Smiling in apology, Kenshin replied, "Sorry, Yahiko. I didn't see you coming. Is Miss Kaoru done training you for the day?"

  


Yawning behind one hand, the young boy nodded, replying in a tired voice, "Yeah, finally. The way she was working me today though, I'll be lucky if I can move at all tomorrow." At this point he rotated his shoulders, wincing a little at the way the muscles in his back protested the movement.

  


Grinning at the youth, Kenshin said softly, "You can go ahead and head over to the bathhouse. I've already prepared the hot water for the both of you."

  


Smiling with joy, Yahiko expressed his enthusiasm for that idea.

  


"Great! Thanks Kenshin!"

  


"You're welcome," he called to the boy's fastly disappearing figure, as the diminutive samurai turned the corner.

  


Shaking his head at the impatience of the young, Kenshin once more continued his trek to the dojo. It bothered him more then he liked to admit, the way Kaoru hadn't followed Yahiko out of the training hall to the house. Usually she was the first to use the bath considering how she loved to soak in it for hours at a time.

  


'I wonder why today is different,' he thought idly as he rounded a corner and descended a couple of steps to the dirt walkway below.

  


Kenshin was brought abruptly from his silent pondering when he heard what sounded like Kaoru's voice lowered in anger. Worried that it was yet another one of his countless enemies coming to call, he quickened his pace till he stood just outside the open doorway to the dojo, halting to stay in the shadows. If there was someone in there he needed the element of surprise to aid him. Placing a hand lightly over the pommel of his sakabato, he quietly inched forward till he could see clearly into the softly lit room.

  


What he saw made him catch his breath and the hand over the sword to drop limply to his side.

  


Kaoru was taking on a fighter's stance while she hissed a threat at an imaginary foe. Her eyes were blazing with anger and passion as the wooden sword she wielded arced through the air gracefully. He traced the fine lines of her body as she leapt and glided about the room, each maneuver precise and perfectly executed. The weapon she had was more an extension of her own body, becoming a deadly appendage that could maim or kill on a whim.

  


Never had he seen her look as radiant and lethal as she did at this moment, and Kenshin felt a rush of desire wash over him at the sight.

  


Pushing it down with effort, he tried to make his fastly heating gaze watch her with a clinical viewpoint, instead of a prospective lover's.

  


However, it just wasn't possible.

  


He felt the dark stirrings of the Battousai try to overwhelm him. It happened all the time where Kaoru and his self-control were concerned. While the hitokiri longed to take the fiery young maiden as his, the Rurouni's will dominated any such urgings. Still, in this instance it was even harder to contain than usual.

  


Perhaps it was due to the way her ivory skin glowed with a thin sheen of perspiration along the exposed sections of her body. Or maybe it was the way the higher body temperature she had caused with her exercises made her intoxicating scent of lilies fill his nostrils. Whatever the case, Kenshin was having trouble keeping Battousai bridled and within his power. The predator inside was screaming to be let loose.

  


Beginning to sweat himself from the internal struggle, he watched Kaoru come to a stop and speak to the empty room. What she said shocked him.

  


"Why aren't you fighting?"

  


Quirking a brow in puzzlement at her question, he continued to observe her intently, taking note of each expression that flit across her beautiful features.

  


"Take me seriously, damn it!"

  


Kenshin became even more confused as he saw her take a swipe at the air and apparently miss her target; but barely.

  


"What's the matter, Rurouni? Worried that the Battousai isn't around to get you out of a scrape this time?"

  


This caused a gasp to be let loose from his now constricted throat, his eyes flashed amber momentarily before he suppressed it once more. At hearing his name, the Battousai had increased his attempts to become the dominant in Kenshin, straining at his bonds to answer the challenge the Rurouni refused to honor.

  


Gritting his teeth in agitation, Kenshin lowered his head slightly and put both hands on either side of it. Shutting his eyes tightly, he silently willed the Battousai into submission again, only this time it was a lot harder than any previous instance.

  


"Awwww, did that strike a never?"

  


Kenshin visibly flinched as he felt another wall of his control crumble under the hitokiri's ceaseless blows to be let out, that only increased with Kaoru's taunts.

  


"Poor little Rurouni. Lost and alone without the darker side of his persona to assist him. Whatever are you to do?"

  


This brought the Battousai even further to the edge of Kenshin's consciousness, and slowly the Rurouni could feel his hold slipping. Desperately, he applied pressure to his temples, trying with all his strength to put the Battousai's wild nature under some semblance of control.

  


Kaoru's next whispered sentence doomed him, however. When once more she spoke, the Battousai in Kenshin completely broke free and the Rurouni helplessly fell into the black void of subconsciousness.

  


"Come forth then, if you think you are man enough to defeat me, Rurouni. Show me who you really are."

  


No longer could Battousai ignore such a blatant challenge. The little shinobi had called upon him, and come heaven or hell he was going to answer.

  


Kenshin's eyes shot open and he straightened to his full height. The flash of gold could be seen through the darkness outside as his predatory gaze settled upon the smirking figure of Kaoru.

  


Silently, the Battousai continued to watch her as she once more let loose with a flurry of complicated steps and thrusts, as he removed the tie in his hair only to pull it up into a high ponytail.

  


Letting a feral smile grace his chiseled lips, he made his way into the room without a sound, utilizing his godlike speed to get behind Kaoru without her noticing.

  


Kaoru was oblivious to everything around her except her imaginary opponent. Finally, the specter of the Rurouni had drawn his reverse-blade sword and was fighting back. Yet, it wasn't enough. She could tell by his actions that he was holding back on her, and that made her angry.

  


Cursing softly, she asked, "Why are you holding back on me? I know you can do better than that. Stop pretending and show me the real you!"

  


When she adopted the stance that she had seen Saitoh take countless times in the last few recent battles, the Battousai narrowed his calculating amber eyes and crouched behind her. His hand hovered over the pommel of his sword as he prepared to parry the next blow she was about to let loose on her fake enemy.

  


Growling in anger, once again she sliced her bokan through the air and felt surprise as well as a bit of pain shoot through her when it was met with a real object instead of the ghostly sword of the apparition.

  


Raising shocked blue eyes, she faltered slightly and stumbled back a few steps, panting heavily as she held her wooden katana before her.

  


There, with his sword held at his side in readiness for another attack, was Kenshin. The real Kenshin. Although his blazing gold eyes let Kaoru know just who she was dealing with this time.

  


Her call had been answered. Before her stood the Hitokiri Battousai in all his dangerous splendor, gazing at her with his heated possessive eyes.

  


She felt a shiver skate up her spine as her body reacted to the raw passion she saw in his eyes. Shaking her head as though to clear it, she held her bokan defensively and stubbornly silenced the fearful voice telling her to retreat.

  


"So, he finally let you out to play, did he?" She asked harshly, her body heaving with the deep breaths she was taking. Sweat was along the entire length of her body and she could feel its uncomfortable paths as it beaded along her skin.

  


"You summoned me, Kaoru," his deep cultured voice answered her.

  


The very sound of him made another shiver of feeling flow through her, the cadences so different from what Kenshin's usually was. Instead of the light cheerful lilt always present in the Rurouni's voice, this one more resonated like silk over steel. Both a delight and a threat to encounter.

  


Tilting her chin at a haughty angel, she replied evenly, "I'm surprised you came. I thought the Rurouni ran the show with Kenshin."

  


His eyes flashing a deeper gold, he said, "Apparently you were wrong."

  


Letting out a chuckle, her sapphire eyes sparkled in mirth as she nodded her head in agreement while still regarding the assassin before her. Running her tongue over her dry lips, she ignored the way his eyes traced the action while saying, "Apparently. Well then, shall we begin? This is a duel, my dear Battousai, and the prize for the winner should prove very valuable."

  


Quirking one flame colored brow, he questioned cooly, "Which might be?"

  


Shrugging her shoulders expressively, she grinned, "That depends. Whatever you wish if you are the victor. Name your prize and it shall be yours."

  


Once more his teeth flashed in a feral smile, "And you?"

  


Giving him an arrogant stare down her pert nose, Kaoru replied, "If I win then you shall see. Until that moment it remains a secret."

  


"Very well," came the soft answer. Placing his sword back into its sheath with a loud 'click', the Battousai crouched low and put his hand above the hilt while watching her unwaveringly. "Shall we?"

  


Again, taking up the stance she had seen Saitoh use, she said with a wink, "By all means."

  


The two fighters stood posed and ready upon the tatami mats, neither moving or breaking eye contact with the other. The only sound that could be heard was the light inhale and exhale of each breath as blue eyes warred silently with gold.

  


Then, it happened.

  


With a fast motion the Battousai came at Kaoru from her right side, bringing his now unsheathed sakabato arcing down. Kaoru parried the blow with a small amount of difficulty before bouncing lightly away on the balls of her feet.

  


'This is going to be much harder than I thought,' she mused to herself as she once more barely evaded his strike.

  


He was fast. Deadly fast. Each time she assumed to have him in her sights he would seemingly disappear, only to reappear mere inches from her. It was becoming unnerving, the way he could infiltrate her defenses so easily.

  


Grinding her teeth together, she gave a loud yell as she swung around in a half circle, bringing her bokan with her at full force with the intent of clobbering the Battousai upside the head.

  


Yet, something went wrong with her maneuver. Where he should have been the wooden sword sliced uselessly through thin air.

  


He was gone.

  


Kaoru's surprise was short-lived when a second later she felt an arm clasp her tightly about the waist from behind and pull her up against a solid chest. Her breath releasing in a startled gasp, her head flung back from the impact and exposed her creamy throat.

  


When she felt the cool touch of steel against her flesh she closed her eyes in defeat. Her chest heaved with each breath she took as her numb hands dropped a hold of the bokan and let it fall to the floor with a loud 'thump.'

  


Battousai lowered his face until his mouth lightly touched the outer shell of her left ear.

  


"I win, little shinobi," he said in a whisper as the arm about her middle tightened more.

  


Taking a shaky breath while still keeping her eyes closed, Kaoru answered in a broken whisper, "Finish it then."

  


The feel of his hot breath upon her neck and ear was causing her libido to do somersaults within her. His proximity alone was making her edgy, and the fact that she had lost again to Kenshin made a paign of sorrow spike through her.

  


Battousai slowly lowered the blade until the tip rested upon the matted floor. Closing his eyes, he nuzzled his face along her nape, delighting in the way he felt the girl in his arms shiver in response. Breathing in deeply, he drove his sakabato into the ground with enough force to make it stand on its own. Using his other hand, he broke the bond holding up her ponytail to let the ebony mane cascade about her shoulders.

  


Kaoru's breathing remained erratic as the new sensations the Battousai was evoking in her coursed through her body like liquid fire. Every fiber of her being was focused solely upon the man holding her within his tight embrace, and she could feel the heat building steadily inside her.

  


Keeping her eyes shut, she brought one hand to cradle the Battousai's head to her, as she dug her nails into his forearm with the other.

  


Battousai reveled in the way she responded to him. He could feel her heartbeat pounding against her fragile ribcage, the way the breath left her body in an irregular pattern.

  


Moving his head further down, he opened his mouth and gently took the lobe of her ear into his mouth to give it a slight nip.

  


Kaoru felt the caress of his teeth against her skin, the action causing her breath to stop before resuming once more.

  


Grinning, he moved lower and kissed the sensitive expanse of her neck, raking his teeth softly over the exposed area.

  


A tiny groan emitted from Kaoru's parted lips as she moved her head to the side in order to give him better access, the hand gripping his arm tightening further. A part of her knew this was probably not the best thing to be doing right now, especially with how rampant her emotions had been running to begin with. But, as his lips worked their way over her skin, she couldn't summon the will to stop him. In fact, she didn't want him to stop. This could be one of her chances to actually be held in Kenshin's arms as an actual woman, and she didn't want to pass it up.

  


Working his way back up her neck, he nipped her ear while running his free hand across her collarbone. Grasping her chin, he tilted her face to the side and up, making her cheekbone available to his wandering lips.

  


His kisses left a fiery trail in their wake, and each time a feather-light touch fettered across her overheated flesh, Kaoru became even more caught up in his spell.

  


Ebony crescents shadowed each side of Kaoru's cheeks; testimony to the Battousai's passion-veiled gaze that her eyes were closed. Her ruby lips were parted slightly as she expelled one uneven breath afer another, the color high upon her complexion as she tried to deal with her first taste of unbridled desire.

  


His amber eyes flashing in self-satisfaction, Battousai guided her head even further towards his questing mouth to run the tip of his tongue along the outline of her lips. Letting loose his own breath with a rush, he turned her unresisting form in his arms till her body was placed flush against his. Leaning away from her a bit while cradling her fragile figure to him, he watched her intently as she opened her passion-glazed eyes to stare into his own unblinkingly.

  


Kaoru couldn't control the multiple sensations coursing through her. The feel of his calloused hands running along her bare skin evoked the feeling that she was slowly melting inside. Suddenly, it was becoming unbearably hot within the confines of the training hall, the windows which had been left open doing absolutely nothing to cool her heated skin. Every time he touched her, each little caress, shot a spark of desire along her veins leaving her yearning to get closer to Kenshin. When she felt the feathery touch of his tongue upon her lips, Kaoru couldn't suppress the need to push her pliable body into his.

  


The glittering gold eyes which were trained hotly upon the hungry look gracing her countenance did nothing to satisfy the raging need in Kaoru. Rather, it made her strain even more into his firm body.

  


Bending his head down towards Kaoru, his blood-red hair swung loosely over one shoulder to pool alongside her own. Closing his narrowed eyes further, he placed his mouth gently atop hers and kissed her softly.

  


This show of tenderness from such a fierce man as the Battousai made Kaoru fall even further under the spell his touch was weaving. Closing her own eyes on a shuddering breath, she tilted her head opposite to his, giving him better leverage to her already parted lips. She trembled in anticipation as the arms encircling her waist drew her closer, bending her more along his solid body. Breaking contact with her lips, he nuzzled the side of her face, inhaling her intoxicating scent once more.

  


Moaning deep in his throat, Battousai again slanted his mouth over hers, but this time drawing his tongue along the inside of her mouth to taste the nectar within.

  


Kaoru reached up and wrapped her arms tightly about his neck, deepening the kiss as much as humanly possible.

  


A few moments later, when they drew apart panting heavily, Battousai leaned his forehead against her own to stare deeply into her eyes. Taking a hand, he brought it up to the side of her face to gently place a few strands of her hair behind her ear. Running the tips of his fingers along her cheek, he tilted Kaoru's face a little more, all the while never breaking eye contact.

  


Battousai whispered huskily, "I love the way you taste." He punctuated this by kissing her deeply once more before continuing. "There is no drink in the world which could ever rival the intoxicating effect you have on me."

  


The words he spoke made her knees weaken and Kaoru was certain she would have simply fallen into a boneless heap upon the tatami matted floor if the hold Kenshin had upon her wasn't so strong. Yet, his words also sent a sharp pain of sadness through her. For as much as she was enjoying the feeling of at last being in Kenshin's arms she also knew it was temporary. Sooner or later the Rurouni would take control once again and either not remember any of this or just apologize profusely for it ever happening. She didn't know if she could handle hearing Kenshin say that this was a mistake later.

  


The prickle of tears accosted her eyes, and Kaoru shut them tightly in order to stem the sudden flow that was brimming there. Biting her lower lip, she altered her grasp on him until her hands were twisted into the back of his hakama, pushing his body close to her own. Lowering her head, she placed her ear over his heart and tried to calm her upset emotions.

  


He felt her almost desperate grip on him and gathered her close, running the fingers of one hand through her silken tresses in an attempt to calm her. One minute she was fine and the next she was almost crying in his arms, and the Battousai couldn't help but feel that somehow this was all his fault. 

  


Making soothing shushing noises to her now trembling frame, he placed a soft kiss atop her head and rubbed his cheek against the spot her had just caressed, trying in vain to convey comfort to her. 

  


The Battousai loved Kaoru. In fact the Rurouni did as well. Except the two personalities were so different in their ways of handling situations in Kenshin's life that inner conflicts often arose and never were resolved. How to manage the relationship with Kaoru was one of them. While the Battousai saw no sense in living in the past and atoning for sins at the expense of the shinobi's happiness the Rurouni saw himself as too tainted and unworthy to ever try and live a 'normal' life with her. Many a night Kenshin had lain awake and let the two duke it out over how best to approach the entire scenario, but never once was a solution presented. 

  


However, with this last episode occurring in his life, the Battousai aspect of Kenshin made the decision that no matter what, Kaoru was not going to be made to suffer any longer because of some misplaced idea of atonement the Rurouni was harboring. They all deserved happiness, and in this new peaceful era none should begrudge them the chance to take it.

  


Resolved in his ideas, Battousai focused once more on Kaoru as he felt the damp wetness of tears begin to spread along his chest by his heart. 

  


Eyes softening in tenderness, he slowly began to lower them both down onto the floor, Kaoru following his lead without any seeming conscious thought of doing so. She simply kept her face buried against the soft magenta fabric and didn't even actively notice when they were both now seated on the cool surface of the tatami matted floor.

  


Instead, her attention was on her own thoughts, as they chased themselves around and around in her head. All of them centered on how she was going to deal with getting this close to what she had always wanted, only to lose it once his other persona took over again. The phrase 'ignorance is bliss' came to mind, and she couldn't help but understand why that applied so well now. 

  


Sitting with his knees drawn up on either side of her half-crouching frame, he pulled her closer and wrapped his entire body about her in a comforting cocoon. This seemed to have a somewhat soothing effect on her, because after a few moments the shudders ceased wracking through her and her breathing evened out a bit.

  


Sensing that she had finally regained a fair amount of control to her emotions, Battousai brushed his lips upon her brow in a butterfly caress before whispering, "It's alright, Kaoru. Don't worry, I won't let the Rurouni shut you out any more."

  


Surprised at his declaration, she shifted till she was looking into his softened features with a questioning gaze.

  


Understanding her query, he again ran his fingers along her face softly.

  


"I am not as unaware of the Rurouni's actions as you would think, little shinobi. Even though I may not be the dominant personality I still see what goes on. We are still from the same person, after all."

  


Eyes widening in comprehension, Kaoru asked, "So, does that go the same for the Rurouni then? I mean is he in there somewhere right now watching all this?" It felt a little odd to be talking to Kenshin about two different.....people...residing in him. Odd, but then this was the Kenshin-gumi where the bizarre was commonplace.

  


Smiling a bit at her question he replied, "Yes, everything that either party does the other is fully aware of and can see. However, we do not interfere with one another. That would be why it would seem like there are two entirely different people living inside me."

  


Nodding, she tried to understand and piece together what it was he was telling her. Apparently her fear of the Rurouni not remembering this little escapade later was now unfounded. Which left the depressing prospect of Kenshin now apologizing for this and saying it was a mistake.

  


Battousai watched her beautiful blue eyes darken in displeasure as she mulled over his words. Concerned, he asked, "What is it, Kaoru?"

  


Sighing in a dejected manner, she pushed her face against his chest again and spoke softly in a sad whisper.

  


"I was just thinking about how when the Rurouni is back in control again then the time we have just spent together will be just a memory. I seriously doubt he would want a reoccurrence of tonight's events."

  


His gold eyes flashing in irritation at his counterpart, he said calmly, "That will not be a problem. I have a feeling that after today the Rurouni will accept his feelings and give you the happiness you deserve."

  


Disbelief shadowed her features as she turned her head quickly to look into his serious eyes. Eyes, she now noticed, were not only gold, but had a deep dark ring of violet around them. Gazing at them in wonder, she sat up a little so she could bring up a hand to cradle the side of his face. He leaned into her touch like a cat seeking the attention of its favorite owner, narrowing his eyes.

  


Her breath escaping in a soft gasp, she leaned closer to inspect the odd colors present in his beautiful eyes. 

  


"Your eyes......they're a different color..."she said in awe, as her fingers ran gently against his skin.

  


Regarding her in mild amusement, he played with the loose hair trailing over her shoulder and answered with a grin, "Now do you see why you have nothing to fear? It is because of you, Kaoru, that we are finally coming to an understanding with each other; the Rurouni and I. United in the common goal of giving you the happiness you want and deserve, we are now able to work together harmoniously."

  


Stunned, she watched in mild shock as more violet entered to mingle with the gold of his eyes till they settled into a deep dark amber color. Fingers trembling in amazement, she moved her hand to trace his high cheekbone just below his eye. 

  


She tried to quell the surge of hope that welled up inside her as she thought over what the possibility of this could mean. Running her tongue along her suddenly dry lips, she asked in a hoarse whisper, "What exactly does this mean, Kenshin?" For the first time using his name since the duel began.

  


Smiling at her in tenderness, he brushed the bangs out of her eyes and settled his hand on her face in the same spot she had him. 

  


"It means, koiishi, that you have helped me to accomplish what I have striven after for years. Inner peace and the blending of two completely different personalities into one person. It means, that I no longer want to live my life without you waking up beside me every morning. It means I can't stand the thought of being near you without letting all who see us together know we are together." Bringing his face close to hers until his lips were barely touching her own trembling ones, he finished with, "It means I love you with all of my being and want you to be my wife."

  


Releasing a muffled sob, Kaoru clutched him tightly to her and kissed him with all the pent up love she had been harboring for him all these years. When he had spoken his voice was an odd mixture of the Rurouni and the Battousai, that strange combination of deadly grace blended with the lilting gentleness that was so Kenshin. In short, it was Shinta's voice before the two sides of himself had decided to separate. 

  


It was the voice of the man who she loved and was making all her dreams come true.

  


Pulling back, she hugged him as tightly as she could while happy tears leaked from her eyes and slid along the smiling lines of her face. Resting her head on his shoulder, she delighted in the feel of his hands running down the curve of her back in a loving caress. 

  


Laughing with joy, she responded with, "I love you too, Kenshin. All of you. The darkness and the light." Sniffling loudly, she added, "I love every facet of your character, Kenshin, for they are all jewels set within your genuine nature."

  


Smiling with tenderness at her poetic words, he rested his head against her shoulder and thanked kami for finally giving him the guidance and chance to have the life he had always wanted. To have a loving wife by his side, friends that were dear to his heart, and a place to finally call home.

  


Outside, the night rang with the sound of crickets singing, their nocturnal orchestra floating gently through the night as a few more sakura blossoms fell from their perch and sailed gracefully down to earth, resting within the cool embrace of water at the tree's base. Behind the tree, smiling in satisfaction, a tall man with spiked brown hair and a fishbone hanging out of his mouth left from his vantage point from where he head heard the tail-end of the two occupants of the dojo's conversation. 

  


Smirking to himself, Sanosuke left to give his two friends some privacy and thought to himself, "It's about damn time."

  


But, he couldn't help a stab of wistfulness as the face of a certain kitsune-like woman flashed across his vision. His smile losing some of its exuberance, he repeated in a softer tone, "Yeah, it's about damn time."

  


The End

  



End file.
